The Future
by Pawprinter
Summary: Archie and Atlanta look towards their futures, as well as reflect on the times that have already passed. They both agree on one thing; they don't want to lose each other. ["Even if we are separated, you wouldn't lose me. We'd make adjustments."]


**It's Pawprinter back again, with another story about my favourite couple.**

 **Just a warning, but this story is a little higher on the "T" rating. Nothing crazy, but just a few heavier kisses than other stories of mine.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Future**

* * *

The freezing air blew past Atlanta, making her shiver. She pulled her legs even closer into her body, trying to save the last of her body heat.

She sat on a bench on the roof of the house that her and the others lived in, much too awake to even consider sleeping. The sun set hours ago and the moon shone brightly, illuminating the small city around her. The wind whipped through her red hair, allowing it to tap against her forehead lightly.

It felt as if she was the only one in the whole city. Not a sound could be heard, no cars drove past the building. Atlanta felt both peace and fear in the thought of being completely alone.

A shiver went down her spine as she indulged in the thoughts of being alone. Would anybody hear her when she screamed? Would she be all alone, even after calling for help? If the plague happened right now, would she be the last person to see this town?

Of course not. Archie would still be here.

A smile grazed her lips as she thought about her boyfriend.

She would never forget the days after he woke her up from the deathly illness she was cursed under. Theresa was, of course, the gossip queen, and loved to remind Atlanta about Archie's behaviour. His worry, his determination to find a cure, his kiss.

Atlanta silently chuckled at the whole situation. How could he be so reckless as to kiss her when she was beyond sick, even though he was one of their last hopes for finding a cure.

A smile curled around her lips as she thought of her time spent with her Archie. All of the battles they fought together, all of the competitions they challenged each other with, all of the love she felt towards him.

Sometime in the past year, he had become more important to her than she could have ever imagined. Since the moment they met, they were instantly best friends. Archie was so kind and compassionate when he wasn't putting up a tough front.

Atlanta rested her chin on her knee and smiled. She loved him. More than anything she had ever loved before.

She could still remember the moment when it hit her. She was extremely upset over a nightmare and Archie had managed to calm her down. How he had done it? She wasn't sure. Even though she woke him up in the middle of the night, crying, and beyond logic, he still handled her with such care. That night, she realized her feelings went beyond best friends. Atlanta realized that she was truly in love with him.

And she kissed him.

That night was true bliss.

A smile lifted her lips as she thought about her first night in Archie's arms. She couldn't imagine a better way to sleep. His warm embrace kept the nightmares away, and he sacrificed most of his blankets to her.

They managed to escape to sleep with each other only a few times after that one night over a year ago.

For several nights in a row, he snuck in to her room after he had nightmare after nightmare. Atlanta's heart crushed after seeing Archie so distraught. It reminded her of the time where he wore the Mask of Phobias, making him scared of everything. He seemed so lost and helpless; the exact opposite of what he usually is.

A few other times, Atlanta snuck into Archie's room. Once, she accidentally stepped on a squeaky floorboard outside Neil's door.

That was the last time they attempted to sneak to each other. Nobody wanted a repeat incident of angry Neil.

Atlanta shivered as a cold gust of wind blew over her bare shoulders.

"Cold, isn't it?" a voice questioned from behind Atlanta, making her jump and her heart race. She spun around to face the man.

"Arch!" Atlanta breathed, a smile forming on her face. "You're up."

"I went to visit you, actually," the purple haired hero admitted sheepishly. "You weren't there, so I came to the only other possible place."

"Ah, smart boy," Atlanta teased. Archie sat down beside his girlfriend and draped a small blanket over her shoulders. She hissed at the warmth it brought her and snuggled into his side. "Thank you. It's cold out here." Archie wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. Atlanta smiled at the memories coming up from that night – the first night they stayed in each other's arms.

"Why are you up here?" he asked. Atlanta shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I just needed a moment, you know? It just gets so busy in the house that I just needed time to myself."

"Oh. Do you want me to leave?" Archie asked. Atlanta smiled softly and looked up into his grey eyes.

"Of course not. I love you here. I mean, I would die without you!" Archie scoffed.

"That's not melodramatic or anything." Atlanta laughed.

"I would die from hypothermia, you goof. You're my little heater. Without you, I wouldn't survive the night out here!"

"Wow. Real funny, Lanta. Real funny." Archie bumped his shoulder into hers, sending her swaying. She sighed and snuggled into his side again.

"I love you," Atlanta whispered. Archie pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you, too."

They fell into silence, which suited Atlanta just fine.

Her fingers began played with the frayed end on his sleeping shorts. Of course, they looked completely worn out. She wouldn't be surprised if he had these shorts for years and years.

Atlanta smiled. It seemed so long ago that they were all brought to the school. At age fifteen, they each left their families to help save mankind. Her world was completely turned upside down. Gods and Titans? Nymphs? Monsters?

At least she wasn't alone. It was two and a half years ago that she met her six friends.

"What are you thinking of?" Archie questioned. Atlanta shrugged.

"Just about how long we've been here," she replied. Archie ran a hand through her red hair.

"I know. Almost three years." He laughed. "Weren't we told that we'd only be here for a few months and then we could go back to our normal lives?"

"I guess that never worked out, huh?" Atlanta offered. "To be honest, I don't even know what my normal life would be anymore. If tomorrow we defeated all threats to mankind and we were told to go back to our lives, I don't know what I would go back to."

"Your family? Your home?" Archie suggested.

"Sure, I could go back to them, and I would, but I just don't think that's my life anymore. My life is here. New Olympia is my home. You, Theresa, Jay, Herry, Odie, and Neil – you guys are my family." Archie sighed.

"I know what you mean."

"I couldn't go back up North, leaving everyone I care about. I'd be leaving you, Arch." Atlanta turned to look up at him again. "Doesn't that make you scared? If we complete our tasks, we'd be separated."

"It almost makes me want to slack off." Atlanta batted his shoulder. "Kidding!" he said, his hands held up in defense. "In all seriousness, I _am_ scared. I'm always scared to lose you."

"Even if we are separated, you wouldn't lose me, Archie," she told him. "We would go back home, but we wouldn't lose each other."

"We'd be across the country, though," he said. "You'll be up North, I'll be in British Columbia. We'll be across the continent from each other."

"We'd make adjustments. We wouldn't be apart forever," Atlanta told him. "We're both seventeen now. One more year and we're free to do what we want. We could go wherever we please. Be whomever we want to be."

"Well, it might be one more year for you, but it's only a few months for me," Archie said. "I _am_ older than you," he added, puffing out his chest. Atlanta rolled her eyes.

"By four months. Get over it!" she laughed. Archie laughed along with her.

"You're right, though," he told her. "We'd make adjustments. I'd move to you, or you'd move to me."

"Or we could meet in the middle," she offered. "I hear Alberta is great fun." Archie laughed.

"I mean, more fun than Saskatchewan."

"Or Prince Edward Island."

"Oh, come on, I've been to P. E. I. before and it's nice!" Archie insisted. Atlanta giggled.

"I know, I know. If we're playing that game then, I've been to Saskatchewan and it's nice, too!" Archie rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I take back my bash of the provinces." Atlanta laughed. "And, for the record, I'd even move to Saskatchewan for you."

"Aw, Archie, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me!" They both laughed and settled into silence.

Atlanta nuzzled his neck and took a deep breath of his scent. Her eyes fluttered closed and her hand rested above his heart. His heartbeat made her smile. It always brought tranquility to her. She sat up, pulling away slightly from his arms, to stare into the lifeless city.

Archie leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to the base of her throat. Her breathing hitched and her hands pulled tightly at his clothing, grasping the cloth in her fists. Atlanta's eyes fell shut and she leaned into his touch.

He pulled away from her neck and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. She returned his kiss with equal passion. Her fingers wound themselves into his purple hair, her nails scraping against his head. He let out a breathy moan and nipped at her lip, causing her to do the same.

They both pulled away gasping for air. Archie leaned his forehead against hers, their hot breaths mixing.

Atlanta shivered, breaking them away from their tender moment. Archie laughed.

"Lanta, are you cold?"

"Shut up," she chided, swatting him. They settled deeper into each other, pulling the blanket tighter around their shoulders.

More silence engulfed them.

Atlanta closed her eyes, resting her head on Archie's shoulders. Two and a half years ago, she never would have imagined her life like this. She never would have imagined herself wanting to stay with her friends. She never even imagined herself becoming friends with those she was brought here with.

Atlanta's heart lurched as she thought about how different it was back then. She barely had her friends back home. She was nothing important, doing nothing important.

It all changed when she was brought to New Olympia.

She couldn't imagine a different life. She didn't want to.

A part of Atlanta was actually grateful that Cronus did break out of Tartarus. If he didn't, she never would have found her family; she never would have found Archie; she never would have found herself.

She laughed internally at the thought of _thanking_ Cronus for doing what he did.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Atlanta was broken from her thoughts by Archie's question. She cracked her eyes open and looked across at the city. The sun could be seen peaking out from the horizon.

"Oh Gods, how long have we been sitting here?" she gasped, flying away from Archie.

"A while," he responded. Atlanta pulled out her phone and looked at the time.

"It's already 6:15," she pointed out. "We should get to our beds." Archie tightened his grip on her.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I want to be out here – with you." He turned back to the sunrise. "Let's just sit." Atlanta resettled into his side. "I don't think I've ever actually watched a sunrise before." Atlanta laughed.

"I've had my share of them." Archie kissed the top of her head, sending Atlanta's eyelids drooping.

The couple continued to watch the sunrise, each reflecting on their past and their future. One thing was for certain – they would do anything to stay with each other.

* * *

 **I originally had a different ending to this story, but I just changed it. It didn't seem to flow right. Hopefully this helps it run smoother!**

 **Thanks for all of the positive comments and reviews on my last story. I'm so glad I seemed to capture these two as well as I did in "Nightmares." I am REALLY hoping that I managed to do the same in this story!**

 **Leave a review to let me know what you thought!** **! Reviews are really appreciated (guest/anonymous reviews are encouraged, as well). I enjoy reading feedback AND I also would love to improve. Like I mentioned before, I haven't watched this show in several years, so my knowledge is a little fuzzy. Feel free to correct anything in this story. I do love constructive criticism!**

 **Thank you! Leave your comments below!**

 **Paw**

 **EDIT: Thank you to** **HoneyGoddess57 for pointing out that Herry's name is spelt with an E (not an A, as I originally had it) and for fixing my timeline (I had three years since they all met instead of the proper two and a half). Thanks so much!**


End file.
